Endings and Beginnings
by Melchy
Summary: Peter Gunn and Edie Hart have been happily married for three months and everything is going very well but then an old girlfriend of Pete's waltzes back into their lives.
1. Chapter 1

Endings and Beginnings: A Peter Gunn Story

Set in September 1961 right after the series finale, Pete and Edie are happily married when an old girlfriend of Pete's comes waltzing back into his life.

Fulfills Lynda's Wicky challenge using the words purple, eight, and June.

The main setting for Seasons 1 and 2 Mother's bar was replaced with Edie's supper club in season 3

Big thanks to Lynda Mayfield for keeping me going and helping me with ideas.

Not your usual Peter Gunn tale but a lot of fun to write. Just wanted something different.

 _Dreamsville_ was written by Henry Mancini, Jay Livington and Ray Evans.

L _over Man_ was written by Jimmy Davis, Roger Ramirez; and James Sherman

 _They Didn't Believe Me_ was written by Jerome Kern and Herbert Reynolds

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Peter Gunn sat at a back table, his glass of ginger-ale halffull, and a dopey grin on his face. He kept fingering the gold band around the third finger of his left hand with a love and pride that made his heart almost explode. Three months ago on this day he had stood before friends and family at the St Mary's of Sorrows Irish Catholic Church in Fairfax, Virginiaand married his best friend, sweetheart, and lover. It was the day that Peter James Gunn and Edith JUNE Hart exchanged rings and signed the book and officially became man and wife.

For the third or fourth time since leaving the jewelry store he checked the side pocket of his suit, feeling for the box he had picked up there. He had expected his wife to be here when he arrived at her restaurant of the same name, but Leslie, the Maitre D' had said they were low on bourbon and a few bottles of wine and instead of sending someone stubborn Edie had to of course go herself.

"Do you need a refill Mr. Gunn?" Caroline, the pretty brunette waitress asked him placing a bowl of soup in front of him. "The chef would like you taste this and see if it's too salty. At least that'swhat I think he said." She wrinkled her nose.

Jean-Marc was an excellent chef but his English was still a littlewobbly. Pete took a sip, noting that the broth smelled wonderful. "Would you please tell the chef?" He said picking up his glass and draining it"that he should really reduce the salt and yes I will take a refill."

"Right away." Caroline nodded, a smile playing on her lips.

"Oh and has my wife returned from the liquor store? Leslie said she'd been gone twenty minutes when I got here and it's been almost an hour."

"I'll see what I can find out." She promised, gathering hisempty glass and the bowl of soup.

One of the bus boys brought out his ginger-ale and crushed ice hurrying away to clean a table that was going to be pushed together with another table for a party of twelve that was semi-patiently waiting to be seated. Caroline had taken the group from Leslie, who was with a quartet of well-dressed socialites. Across the room the waitress shook her head at him indicating he supposed there was no news on Edie.

There was barely time to save his drink before one of the members of the party Leslie was leading to a table bumped into Pete's and almost knocked the ginger-ale all over the detective.

"I'm extremely sorry sir." An over dressed young man apologized and Pete nodded his head in forgiveness.

"Martin you must really look where you are going." A woman of the group had lingered behind and now she playfully ran to catch up. Peter Gunn looked up at the sound of her voice and took in her green eyes, her impeccable dark curls, and the cut of her green linen dress and he wished he would disappear. But it was not to be so.

"Pete?" She gushed the moment she saw him, leaving her friends once more. Pulling the chair around to sit directly beside him, she said his name again and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Pete, darling you look absolutely marvelous."

"Hello, Miranda."

"What no return kiss?" she put on her shocked face. "I remember a time you couldn't wait to kiss me." She whimpered.

"He's grown older and wiser since then." He heard an unmistakable voice behind him. "Hi, you must be Miranda Elliott, I'm Edie Gunn." And he watched with amusement as his wife held out her left hand. "It's so nice to finally meet you."

Miranda took the hand that was offered and gave it weakshake. "Hello."

Pete stood up and gave his wife a peck on the check. "I've been missing you, dear," his hand going to the small of her back.

"I had to run some errands," she told him as though Miranda wasn't even sitting there. "I need to check and make sure Marco and James are putting the bottles away correctly."

He could see Miranda watching them out of the corner of her eye, trying not to mind she wasn't the center of attention. "Don't forget we have dinner reservations at Quincy's tonight for 10:00."

"Not for the world." She gave him the smile that made him light up inside out and kissed his cheek. "Again it was very nice to meet you." She turned towards Miranda and gave a smile that looked very like a shark circling her prey. They both watched as Edie made her way through the crowd, stopping at tables to greet her guests.

"Why her?" Miranda asked him the moment he sat back down. "I'm afraid I don't understand Pete. Five, five years we were together and we were the handsomest couple in town. When we walked down the street people noticed." Caroline stopped by asking if they needed anything and Miranda ordered a martini. Pete shook his head to the negative.

Miranda watched as Pete took a box of cigarettes out of his pocket and gratefully took the one he offered her. Ever the gentleman he lit hers first and she let out a stream of smoke. Caroline came by with her martini and the woman smiled at the waitress like they were best friends.

I'll wager she doesn't have half the contacts I have or the business savvy. "We had the best of everything." Miranda continued. "I already had a thriving business and we both were known, still are, for being the best in our field.

"If I remember correctly the main reason we broke up was because of my field." Pete said dryly, taking a small puff.

"I guess that's not a problem for you anymore," she took a drag on her cigarette, watching the smoke blow over her head.

"Excuse me?" He laid his cigarette in the ashtray and wished he had refilled his drink. And that he had asked for a good bourbon or scotch neat.

"Having a w-i-fe," she said the word like it was poison,"that works late nights. Didn't you tell me last time we saw each other she was a singer or some other late night occupation?" And it took everything for the private investigator not to slap his companion silly.

"Edie is a singer." he replied much more calmly then he felt and she is also the owner of this supper-club." The pride in his voice was obvious.

"And how much money does that cost you?" Miranda arched one eyebrow expertly.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh come on Pete, she is very cute." Miranda sighed. But a singer? Do you even know who her people are or what her background is? I imagine you've sunk quite a bit of money into her little past time here. "

"That's really none of your affair, but she's worked very hard to make this place a success."

" You know Daddy was going to give you everything when he died." Miranda shook her head. "You've hurt him very deeply." She tried a new tactic.

"I'm sure Daddy's gotten over it by now ." He told her bluntly.

"That was always a problem with us wasn't it Pete? You'd never take anything from anyone." They both watched as Edie came out a side door, her figure shapely in a black dress that fell mid-calf, blonde curls skimming her shoulders.

"I could make her look better." Miranda said. "Your wife should be wearing tailor made clothes. I have a new line that would make her look taller, less curvy, more business like. If you insist on being with her she should dress worthy of you."

"I think she looks just fine."

"Of course you do darling. You don't know any better."

He felt his hands were actually trembling and he put them together to quiet them. "It was nice seeing you Miranda and I'm glad you're back from where ever it was you were, but I think it's rather rude for you to leave your friends like this and I see someone I need to talk too, so good luck in your endeavors and he got up quickly.

"You still never answered my question." She called out after him. "Why her?"

"That's easy." He turned his head to answer."I fell in love."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Pete tuned in the radio on the way home but Miranda still managed to stay in the corners of his mind. The Elliott's were a local family, her father Donald had made his money in stocks and bonds, his father before him had been a banker and unlike most of their class they lost nothing during the Depression.

He and Miranda had met at a party for a childrens' charity that he had attended with his former partner from his days at the police department Jay Cox and his wife, Cecilia. Miranda had been beautiful but also had a decent sense of humor had her own successful business and everyone said she was his type. They were together for five years but the last two and half to three were mainly out of habit and the last year most definitely was. In all that time he never once told her he loved her. He didn't believe in lying when he didn't have too.

He entered the front door of the townhouse he and Edie had bought recently and moved into just a few days ago and called for the dog. Jac, the low to the ground, brown dachshund that someone had left in the coat check room one night had made Edie fall in love with him and he was now the king of the Gunn household. The dog tripped happily down the stairs demanding to be petted, Pete obliging him by picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen. After a good amount of caressing Jac's ears and telling him what a pretty boy he was (but he never could do it to the dog's satisfaction like Edie could), he sat him on the floor while he gave him fresh water and added to his food bowl. "You'll just have to wait for your bit of steak until morning." He told the canine's wiggly behind as he ate the dry food happily. "Because I've got your mommy booked for the rest of the night, you hear me?"

Jac ignored him completely and Pete laughed. "Dumbdog."

He climbed the stairs to the bedroom, the little dog following close was all too clear Jac had spent most of the day in the middle of the bed, he looked at the crumbled covers. The room was a nice size with windows that pushed forward and would fit a queen size bed if they ever got around to getting one. Right now they had the double from his old apartment and the bureau that Edie had bought for $2.00 when she first got her own place. The master bathroom was adequate with two sinks and a tub and was a slightly smaller room across the hall that right now was being used for a catch all but they both hoped that one day it would be needed for something else. But so far all their good work had come to naught. A smaller bedroom was beside that one, they would make it a guest room and another bathroom was across the hall.

He took a shower, shaved, put on his favorite suit and glanced at his watch. They didn't need it but he re-shined his shoes, made sure his answer service was in place and that they knew he was not to be disturbed. He went outside to check on the ginger cat Sherlock but saw no sign of him, waved to one of their neighbors they hadn't met yet, checked his watch. He might as well leave.

He arrived EIGHT minutes early which Leslie told him quite severely when he walked in the door. "But you should be happy to hear your little friend left so you shouldn't get attacked again."

"Thanks, that's good to know." And he headed back to Edie's private office.

"You're eight minutes early." She greeted him as she opened the door.

Pete pulled her into his arms and kicked the offending door closed with his foot. "So sue me."

She smelled heavenly and her skin was soft as he nuzzled the back of her neck. For several moments they shared kisses deep and sweet until they knew they had to let go. "If we don't leave this minute, we'll be late." Pete told her, not wanting to move one muscle away from his lovely wife.

"Then we should go."

.

te your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

Quincy's Restaurant was a fine eating establishment that had been in business since 1895. Instead of dying like many thought it would, it changed with the times and often took months to get a reservation. For Peter Gunn it had taken exactly 20 minutes.

The Maitre D' took them to their table, a nice setting by the fireplace and a waiter brought the wine list. Pete handed it to his wife giving the young man a smile. "She's much better at that sort of thing than I am."

They shared a starter of scallops wrapped in bacon with a nice Chardonnay, talking quietly over their day and telling stories of humorous things that had happened. They sat on the same side of the table chairs pushed close together, knees touching.

Pete ordered the pork chops with herb-buttered noodles and Edie decided on the salmon with the almond rice. They ate in companionable silence, the world fading around them. The orchestra played in the background, both of them smiling when they broke into the song _Dreamsville._

"Would you care to dance?" Pete whispered in his wife's ear." He took her hand and they headed for the floor. It was the first song that Pete had ever heard her sing and they had claimed it as theirs. They held each other swaying to the music and she sang the words low in his ear.

 _I'm in Dreamsville, holding you  
A dreamy view, just we two alone  
If love in Dreamsville, time is new  
_ _We can see the rest of the world  
Below us from our pink cloud There's no boundary to this magic land  
As we go exploring hand in hand  
In dreamy Dreamsville  
Far away and here we love  
Here we stay_

They stayed out for two more dances, and then returned to their table, sharing a dessert of angel food cake with strawberries and kiwis topped with whipped crème along with a nice wine that complimented the fruit. "You know Mr. Gunn she licked a bit of the crème of her lips. "If you plan to do this every anniversary not only will I get spoiled but I'll also get fat."

"No, you won't." he placed a kiss on the side of her neck and she shivered.

"I won't?" she found her best smile. "Crazy."

"Hmm." He murmured, running his finger down her jaw line. "Happy Anniversary Mrs. Gunn" and he pulled a box out of his suit pocket.

"Mayfield Jewelers, very nice." she praised, running her fingers along the embossed name on the top of the box. With slightly shaking hands she opened the box pulling out a double weave silver chain that held a large pearl pendant. The pearl was creamy white with a pink glow and for once she was speechless. When she found her voice she managed a wavery "Oh Pete."

"Do you like it?" his question was eager like a little boy.

"I love it."

"Here let me help you with this." He took the chain from her, placing it around her neck, admiring the way the pearl stopped in the hollow in of her throat. "Come on." He held out his hand, let's get out of here."

Once home they hurriedly locked up for the night then retreated straight to the bedroom making sure that door was shut firmly behind them. Edie took great delight in undressing slowly for her husband—he laid on the bed and watched as first her dress fell to the floor, followed by her slip, and then her shoes, sighing when her breasts tumbled from the discarded bra.

But when she bent to remove her stockings he sat up and patted the bed next to him. "That's my job Mrs. Gunn." Slowly he took off each one, stopping every inch to kiss the skin beneath, watching as she sucked in her lower lip at the feel of his tongue and hot breath against her ankles. By the time he was done with his task, they could barely undress him fast enough.

Grasping hands, their bodies rising to meet one another's, the intensity sweet as they moved as one. The long awaited climax; indescribable.

Later that night, they made love again, slowly this time teasing with soft touches and caresses, enjoying the spots they knew well and learning new ones after almost four years together. When they woke up around 8:00 the next morning the sun was coming in the window and the bedroom door was open, both Jac and Sherlock sleeping between them. Pete kissed her soundly and they both laughed. 'Well looks like the kids couldn't stay away."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They discussed Miranda over lunch, Pete trying to explain his former girlfriend. "I feel like I should apologize for last night." He told his wife.

There's no need for that." Edie assured him. She only wants you because she can't have you." she sipped her coffee. "It's that simple."

"That certainly does sound simple enough." He nodded. The last time he had seen Miranda had been inside a jewelry store two years ago where he was picking up his watch. She had caught him looking at engagement rings. He still remembered the exchange.

" _You never change." She shook her head but a faint smile was on her lips. Her hands clutched her purse a little tighter. "Are you still seeing THAT singer? Is it getting serious? She nodded towards the display."_

" _Yes, were still together." He assured her. It irked him more than he could say when Miranda referred to Edie like that but of course that's why she did it. "Almost two years now."_

About a year and half before that she had tracked him down and reminded him they had a standing date to attend the Professionals for Hope dinner and what time would he pick her up. He had wanted to laugh but had kept his face calm and removed her hand from his suit pocket. _"Miranda, first of all we aren't together anymore incase you've forgotten. And we haven't been for over a year. Secondly, you never donate anything so I don't see why you even want to go and most importantly I'm seeing someone."_

" _Like that matters." She wrinkled her nose. "Who is it and how long have you been with her?"_

" _Not that's it any of your business but her name is Edie Hart and we've been seeing each other seriously for six months. "_

" _Six months means nothing. I'll be ready at seven."_

" _No," he shook his head. "We are over. I'm with Edie now."_

" _I've never heard of her. Where did you meet her?"_

" _She works at Mother's, she's the vocalist there."_

 _Miranda had started to laugh,' a two-bit singer at that bar you love so much. Leave it to you Peter Gunn. I'll be ready at seven"_

Well Edie's feathers weren't ruffled which was good for the most jealous woman in the world. He was sure it had been a good thing telling her about Miranda from the beginning. So he wasn't going to worry abut it. He was going to enjoy having another day off before life tried to take over again.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Miranda sat on the plush couch in her apartment with her eyes closed and hands together thinking hard. There just had to be a way to do this but it had to be subtle and well meaning. Pete had no idea what he had gotten himself into. And she was going to get him out of it.

Exactly what kind of woman was this Edie Hart? She had tried before to get information from her co-workers at Mother's but hadn't gotten much for her trouble. Although that Emmett guy had been kind of good looking. But now the bar was closed and her contact told her that the old lady had moved to Florida. She shivered when she thought of her. Miranda hated her with every fiber of her being and she knew the witch hated her too. Besides she should be dead by now, she would think.

The same contact had told her that the bar tender Barney had moved on to another small bar on the same street and that Emmett still played with the band, which now worked at _Edie's._ But they hadn't been very helpful the first time so why would they be now?

She picked up the phone and called the detective she used when she wanted fast answers. Rick Collins was the picture you saw in your head when you heard the words 'private detective' and as far away from Peter Gunn as you could get. "Find out everything you can about Edie Hart. Yes, she's the owner of that new restaurant down on Emerson. She recently married Peter Gunn. I want to know her habits, where she gets her hair done, where she gets her clothes, everything like that, how she pays for things. No, I don't care about family or that kind of background I just want what I told you. And I want it as soon as possible. "

She called her assistant in to bring her dinner and she reached for her sketch book and drawing pencils. The one thing she knew it must be PURPLE.


	3. Chapter 3

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was hard going back to normal life, even harder when Pete was hired by the Classen Foundation to check on some suspected treachery at their plant upstate. He had left early Tuesday morning, promising to call when he could and to be back as soon as possible. "If you need anything call Lt. Jacoby." He told her, holding her hands tight through the rolled down window. "And you know that Emmett is always willing to give you a ride if you need one."

"I know." She nodded, swallowing tears. For some reason saying goodbye this time was much harder than it had been the hundreds of times before. Maybe it was because he was permanently hers now, or maybe because they hadn't spent a night apart in three months. "Be careful please, I'll worry." She hoped Pete hadn't noticed but it seemed she could cry at the drop of a hat these days.

"I'll be back, before you can say the word." He winked at her.

She returned to the house, fed the dog and cat, took Jac out for a walk, and then took her own shower and toilet. She picked a brown dress and shoes and tied a bright orange scarf around her waist that fit the September day. Adding her favorite earrings a set of hoops her parents had given her for her 18th birthday, the last thing on was the necklace from Pete and grabbing her purse and coat she walked out into the day.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Rick Collins had watched the farewell from a nearby tree and had a nice crop of bug bites to show for it. He should really talk to Miranda about expenses he thought. He had managed to snap a few pictures of Edie Hart, taking the dog for a walk, taking the time she was inside to gather his things and go sit in his car.

He watched as she caught a taxi on the corner, had her hair done at 5th and River and then a voice lesson at 15 Dunning Street. He lost her in the drug store but found her right before she came out with a small package and found it hard to hide in the small bakery next door where she bought half a dozen chocolate doughnuts. He noticed both times she had paid cash. She met another girl for lunch, a dark haired beauty that filled out her dress nicely and they both ordered a salad with a glass of white wine and talked about men. He couldn't imagine why Miranda Elliot would want to know this stuff but she was paying him so it was really none of his business.

The two of them parted after lunch promising to do it again soon and giving hugs. Then Mrs. Gunn went into Marshall's Department Store and browsed the women's section for what seemed like an eternity. Sitting there pretending not to watch he almost fell asleep. Not only that, he was in one spot so long he had to buy something to keep a sales lady from throwing him out. He was definitely going to need some expenses.

The lady ended up buying one dress and the store promised to deliver it to the supper club sometime tomorrow. Stepping outside once more she paused, looking around and he felt a moment of panic wondering if somehow she knew he was there.

She started walking again and Collins decided to hang back, almost not seeing Mrs. Gunn go into Chadwick's, Department store but he caught up to her at the make-up counter. She chatted with the sales girl and finally decided on a tube of lipstick and small silver bottle of perfume. There as she had the other two places, she put her items on a charge account. After that she took a taxi to _Edie's_. While he waited for it to open he read the paper and thought about what he would do once inside the restaurant where he could get a table, enjoy a steak and a cold beer and watch her at the same time. Maybe this job wasn't too bad after all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Around 2:00 that afternoon Edie had the strangest feeling that someone was following her. Several times she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end and once or twice a cold chill engulfed her. She hadn't planned on the stop at Marshall's but it had been there and she felt safer around people. While she looked at dresses and the newest in pants suits she tried to come up with a plan. When the sales lady had come back and said she had found a man almost asleep on the couch across from the dressing rooms it had scared her more than she let on.

She still couldn't prove anything but the man sitting at a side table with a T-bone steak and baked potato whose eyes didn't seem to miss anything set her on edge. She asked Leslie if he'd keep an eye on him and the maître d' agreed. She found Emmett right before the band went on and asked him if he minded giving her a ride home. Try as she might she couldn't stop the quiver in her voice.

"Of course not." He told her. "Are you all right?" his face full of concern.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "But can we can talk later?"

She was singing that night and she wished they had picked another song but she had been practicing it for a week. Inhaling slowly, she took the microphone Leslie handed her and started singing.

 _I don't know why, but I'm feeling so sad  
I long to try something I've never had  
Never had no kissin', oh, what I've been missin'  
Lover man, oh, where can you be_

 _The night is cold and I'm so all alone  
I'd give my soul just to call you my own  
Got a moon above me, but there's no one to love me  
Lover man, oh, where can you be?_

She heard the phone at the bar ring and she hoped it might be Pete. The bartender shook his head _no_ in her direction and she smiled a smile she didn't feel. The man ordered another beer and sat listening. She continued on.

 _I've heard it said  
That the thrill of romance can be  
Like a heavenly dream  
I go to bed with a prayer  
That you'll make love to me  
Strange as it seems_

 _Someday we'll meet  
And you'll dry all my tears  
Then whisper sweet little things in my ears  
Huggin' and a-kissin'  
Oh, what I've been missin'  
Lover man oh where can you be?_

She told Emmett about the feeling of being watched when he drove her home and he told her she should follow her instincts. "And if it makes you feel better you could call Lt. Jacoby." He had noticed the Buick following them since they had left the supper club but didn't want to scare her.

She nodded and then paused. "Emmett would you help me with something?"

"Of course, Edie." The piano player had been one of her first friends since she had moved to the city seven years before. They had both worked at the Silver Strand for a time until he became fully employed at Mother's and had talked his employer into giving Edie an audition at her small club. He had hoped in the beginning to be more than friends but she had never thought more of him than a big brother. If that was all he could get, he'd take it. So when she had asked him to introduce her to the tall dark, handsome detective of course he had done it. Pete and Edie were his greatest success story.

"Take the street coming up here and see if we can go around and come up behind the car that's been following us." He couldn't help but grin. He should have known she had seen the car too.

"You've got it." He took the corner with a squeal of tires, and just as he had hoped the Buick didn't have time to follow through. She managed to get the end of the license plate number, but a street lamp was out at the end of the block and it wasn't worth attempting to get any closer to get the rest. Finally Emmett made the circle again and came up the back way to the town house.

"Pete would have been very proud of you." He grinned as he helped her from the car.

"I like to think so." She smiled back. "Do you want to come in, I have coffee on and I think there's some Danish left."

He debated and finally agreed. While they ate, she called Lieutenant Jacoby and gave him the partial license number and the policeman promised to call back in the morning. After Emmett had left, Edie climbed into bed Jac joining her, his doggie snores making her feel not so alone. But it was hours before she fell asleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jacoby called around 10:00 the next morning and told her they had run the license plate numbers they had but there were just too many to narrow it down. "Did you see what kind of car it was?"

"No." she shook her head even though he could see it. "Emmett said it was a Buick and it was a four door I remember that. But I'm sorry I don't remember the color or anything. During the day he didn't have the car; he walked or took a taxi."

The police lieutenant whistled under his breath. "I'll see what I can do Edie, but to be honest this is a time I could really use Pete."

"Tell me about it." And she wasn't sure if she might faint or cry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A package arrived at 11:30. It was delivered by messenger who placed it on the kitchen counter for her and she tipped him a dollar. Both the dog and cat sniffed it finally loosing interest and then it was her turn to stare at it. The writing on the outside was not familiar. She cut the string with a pair of kitchen scissors noticing the smoothness of the tissue paper inside. Slowly she pulled out the contents, a dress silky to the touch, cut low in back and more so in the front. She held it up against her noticing the dress hit her calves and would leave little to the imagination with a slit up the left side. It was also fairly obvious that neither panties nor a bra would be an option.

The note in the bottom said _"to my darling, Pete."_ She read it over three or four times shaking her head. Pete had many lovely endearments for her but darling wasn't one of them. And in all the time she had known him he had never bought clothes for her, not even lingerie or pajamas. And he certainly wouldn't want her to wear this in public she knew. He loved the way she looked but it wasn't the business of other men he would say. And there was another thing. The writing on the outside said Edie Hart 16 Monroe Court. She poured herself a cup of coffee and drank it slowly. Ever since he had placed that gold band on her finger three months ago he couldn't say Mrs. Gunn often enough. And lastly the dress was purple—Pete abhorred the color.

She knew there were things she should be doing but her stomach felt upset and the bed looked comfortable. At 12:30 she called Leslie and asked him if he would mind taking charge of the restaurant for the evening. He assured her he'd take care of everything.

Sinking down into the couch, she whistled for Jac, the little dachshund curling up on her lap, sighing as she scratched his ears. For the first time she wished they had a television set.

She was surprised to find herself waking up to the hall clock chiming out the 5:00 hour Jac gone, Sherlock stretched out beside her. Slowly she got up and headed for the bathroom trying to decide what to eat. Her stomach felt queasy but she was still hungry. Finally she decided on won-ton soup and egg rolls. The Chinese place around the corner delivered for two dollars. After calling in the order she put on the tea kettle and thought about the package some more.

Pete was working and while he might bring her home a trinket he wouldn't have time to pick out a dress. Plus the fact that when her husband gave a gift he liked to see the look on the person's face, especially for something this big. The door bell rang and she cautiously asked who it was before opening it. "Jacoby" was the answer and she unlocked the deadbolt.

"Come on in Lieutenant. She shut and locked the door behind him.

"Sit down," she waved towards the comfortable chair by the fireplace. "Would you like anything? I have cold cuts or I can make you a grilled cheese?"

"That would be nice actually." He nodded. "I missed dinner. Which ever is easier for you would be fine." He took off his hat and sat down where she had indicated. Jac came up immediately to see if the good policeman had brought him any treats but Sherlock stayed in the kitchen with his 'mommy." He wasn't fond of visitors. In a few minutes Edie returned with a golden brown sandwich, the cheese melting over the side and a nice sized cup of coffee for her husband's friend. Sitting down on the couch facing him she tried not to look to hopeful.

After he ate a few bites and drank some coffee, he placed the cup and plate on the end table and gave her his 'I wish I had good news look'. "Without more information there isn't any way we can track the man who's been following you. I'm sorry." He gulped the rest of his coffee, took a deep breath and continued.

"Edie, are you sure that someone is actually following you? It's a very easy thing to think is happening. I know you and Pete have had a lot of changes lately and with all the responsibilities of the restaurant and he says you've been more tired than usual and I know this is the first time in awhile Pete's been gone."

"Lieutenant, I'm very sure. I don't go around making up stories about men following me and being tired or not being tired has nothing to do with it." Her voice was rising.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean anything by it. I just know that at times women can more high-strung"….

"High-strung?" Her voice was deadly calm, so calm it scared him. Lieutenant I know that you and Pete are very good friends and have been for a long time. And I know there isn't anything the two of you wouldn't do for each other but I don't think he would appreciate you insulting me like that."

"Edie," He stood up, thinking it might give him some ground. "I didn't mean to insult you; I was just merely pointing that sometimes women…."

"Sometimes women what?" Her voice was smooth and low but her eyes had a fire in them he had never seen before. "Now I understand why Pete gets so frustrated with you at times. If you aren't going to help, then leave." And she pointed to the door.

The phone interrupted his next sentence, and maybe it was a good thing it did. Her first hello was so pleasant you would never know she had just been angry. Her second hello was soft and her smile grew large. "Just a minute." She said into the receiver, and then placed her hand over it. "Lieutenant its Pete and I don't know how long we might end up talking. Maybe we could finish this lovely discussion later?"

"Of course." He shrugged. "Tell Mr. Gunn hello for me." And he shut the door firmly behind him as he walked out on the small stoop.

"Pete, when are you coming home? Have you almost figured out what ever it is they hired you to figure out?" she asked

"As a matter of fact I think I have. There is just one more thing I need to check and if it's what it seems to be I can leave here in the morning. I can't wait to get home to you."

"I'm sort of excited about that myself." She grinned sinking back down into the couch she had abandoned to answer the phone. They talked about nothing for a few minutes, a knock on the door interrupting their flirting. "That should be my dinner." She told him. "Don't go anywhere."

She paid for her order including the $2 delivery charge and another $2 for his trouble. The broth of the soup smelled wonderful and she put in some of the crispy noodles and took a bite before picking the phone back up.

"Chinese for dinner?" he asked with a jealous tone.

"Yes, she nodded and took another drink of tea. I got the wonton soup because I wasn't very hungry but it smells so good I feel I could eat half the menu."

"I had another hamburger." His voice was flat.

"With cold coffee?"

"The coldest." He chuckled. Cold coffee was a code between them that told how much they missed each other.

"Pete. Someone is following me."

"What?" The words came so suddenly he wasn't sure if he had heard them right. "Honey, did you just say that someone is following you?" all the lightness gone from his tone.

"Yes. I didn't notice him at first, but I kept feeling like someone was watching me as I got into the afternoon. A man came into the restaurant last night and Leslie kept an eye on him, he came in at 9:00 and stayed until we closed."

"Did he try to follow you home?"

"He did, except Emmett and I outsmarted him. Emmett took me out the back way and we took the loop out to Monroe. When we got to Berkshire, I asked him to make a sudden turn and the car didn't see us and we were able to come up behind him but could only get half of his plate number, a couple of the street lights were out. Then Emmett drove me home and I made sure everything was locked tight."

"Good girl. Would you promise me if you need to leave before I get back that you'll call Emmett or someone to give you ride, no walking or cabs and try to remember every time you thought you saw or felt like someone was watching and write it down."

"Yes, of course."

"Did you call Jacoby?"

"Jacoby says I'm seeing things or that I'm tired or I'm being a woman." She sighed.

"I like it when you're being a woman." Pete teased her. "It's my favorite way for you to be."

"Flatterer." She grinned. But I know he was there Pete." She continued; going back to her story. I could feel him watching me, wherever I went, and at the restaurant. And he did try to follow me home. I had Emmett come in for coffee when we first got here and I swear the man was walking around the yard."

"I'll talk to Jacoby when I get back. Make sure everything is locked and don't let Sherlock go out tonight."

"I won't. Hurry home."

"I will honey, I love you."

"I love you too."

She had to re-heat the soup but she didn't mind. The egg rolls were beyond help so they joined the other stuff in the kitchen garbage can. She found them the next morning half chewed in the living room. Sleep took a long time to come but once it did her dreams were surprisingly sweet. Right before she dozed off she recalled she forgot to tell Pete about the package.


	4. Chapter 4

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The sun was rising when Peter Gunn pulled his 1961 Plymouth Valiant into the driveway of 16 Monroe Court and put the top up incase the weatherman had been right. He looked around with a practiced eye not sure what he expected to find.

A boy of about twelve with a bundle of newspapers strapped to his back was circling the cul-de-sac on his bicycle and waved to Pete. He reminded the man a lot of himself at that age, lanky, patched jeans that didn't quite fit a hole in one sneaker. "Are you Mr. Gunn?" he asked.

The detective walked down to the kid, holding out his hand. "Peter Gunn, nice to meet you," the lad grasping it firmly. Did you talk to my wife about getting the paper?"

"Yes sir. She sighed up for seven day delivery and paid in advance. Is that alright with you? My dad said I should ask her being a woman and all."

Pete let out a chuckle. "It's fine with me."

The newsboy looked at him dubiously but nodded. "My name is Teddy Morgan and I live two blocks over. I deliver the morning paper between 5 and 6 a.m. and the evening paper between the same hours at night. Sunday there is only one paper."

Pete thanked him for the information, an idea forming in his mind. "When did you start delivering the paper to my house Teddy?"

The boy counted backwards on his fingers. "Two days ago."

He'd been gone two days. "Have you noticed a car parked outside my house early in the morning during that time?"

"Yes sir. He's been here every morning except today, but I passed him on my way over. He comes and sits outside your house and just watches with binoculars. My dad said it ain't none of my business but it's kind of strange I think. "

"Do you ever see him parked here at night?" Pete could feel his blood pressure rising.

"Not when I delivered the paper but I spent last night with my friend Chad. His dad is a science teacher and he let us look at the stars through this telescope. I saw the car then." And he pointed to the house catty corned from the Gunn's.

"Happen to remember what time of night that was?"

"Around midnight."

Teddy was eager to please but was anxious to get on his way; a late paperboy didn't get many tips. 'I'll make this worth your while." Pete promised pulling a $5 out of his pocket. "Did you notice what kind of car it was?"

"A Buick . Just a plain old Buick. Not a great lookin' car like yours." And the boy's eyes lit up glancing at the sporty Plymouth.

"If it's parked here anytime today do you think you could manage to get me the plate number?"

"Like Dick Tracy or Sherlock Holmes?" he had Ted's full attention.

"Just like that." Pete assured him.

"Yes sir!"

"I'd appreciate." And the P.I. handed him the five dollars. "You better get on with your papers and I better get in to see my wife." Pete smiled at the boy.

"Thank you mister." He put the money deep in his pocket. "And you're lucky. She's pretty and gives out the best cookies I ever ate."

Pete opened the locks on the door of 16 Monroe Court, pulling in his suitcase and shaving kit. He had owned a few pieces of furniture and they had moved them over. Except for Edie's bureau and her grandmother's wash stand and her chiming hall clock all of her things had been furnished. They had bought a few things before moving in but hoped to get more furniture soon. Right now the living room was warm and cozy and he smiled at the thought of being home.

It was 5:30 when the clock chimed and he headed to the kitchen to make coffee. A half eaten piece of egg roll made him chuckle as he picked it up off the kitchen floor and threw it away. Just about then Sherlock came up to him weaving in and out between his ankles, purring to beat the band.

"It's too late, I already threw it away." Pete told him. "And I'd bet you 5 bucks your mommy threw it away once this morning too."

Sherlock just purred stretching out to his full length on the man's dress pants. "Hey do you know I'll have to listen to another lecture about cat hair now?" Pete picked him up and rubbed the feline under his chin. 'I get charged extra for that." Sherlock obviously didn't care as he jumped down looking for his playmate.

Anxiously Pete waited for the coffee to brew, loving that the electric maker could do it in half the time of a percolator. He was torn between wanting Edie to sleep and scooping her up in his arms and having his way with her before finding out what was going on. He poured a cup of the Brazilian blend, added sugar and took a sip. It was then he saw the large package on the table. It was addressed to Edie Hart at this address and carried no return address so more than likely came from a messenger service. Taking two mouthfuls of coffee, he set the cup down and opened the lid, seeing the tissue paper as Edie had and reached in pulling out the purple dress. "Now what do we have here." He said quietly." Looking it over carefully, noting the plunging neckline, the identical back, the high cut thigh and the ghastly purple of the dress. He picked up the note with one hand and read it three or four times. " _To my darling, Pete."_ He was starting to smell a rat.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Miranda read through the report that Rick Collins had handed her a smile bursting over her Patrician face. "This is very good." She praised him. "I can use this. And you're sure you didn't get caught."

"I'm sure. Like I stated, I did lose Miss Hart and her companion briefly the evening of the 20th but it was barely long enough to count. They went into the townhouse together and he came out about half an hour later."

"Is it possible she's cheating on my Pete already?" Miranda raised an eyebrow."

"No, not long enough for a tryst and I found out the next evening he's heavily involved with a singer at the Crown Jewels named Janice Collier. They are merely friends. Do you want me to keep watch again tonight?"

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "But I'm going to go ahead and pay you, Pete will be home in a couple of days and we might not be able to talk in person. I don't want to take a chance and mail it. She handed him a check, one that made him dizzy with sheer joy. "Thank you as always Rick."

He tucked the check into his billfold and walked out to his car. He'd stop and get something to eat and then prepare for what was surely his last night at the Gunn residence.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was a perfect September evening Pete couldn't help think as he walked around their small fenced in yard. He was eager to try out the built in barbeque and he knew Edie had plans for the patio. While he had been gone she had hung curtains in the kitchen and told him someone was coming to put blinds in next week. The refrigerator actually had real food in it and the counter had more on it than just a coffee pot. He smiled to himself. Who knew that a private investigator and a girl singer could become domesticated?

The look on Edie's face when he walked into the bedroom a day early was one he was unlikely ever to forget. She threw herself in his arms and through all the talking and holding and kissing and caressing they ended up making passionate love. They shared the shower afterwards-if only every morning could start like that. Later he checked on the animals and dressed in the bedroom while she took a bit longer in the bathroom. In the afternoon he took her car shopping, they both liked a beautiful 1961 Chevy Impala sedan, red with a convertible roof and white interior. He didn't like Edie not having her own transportation and now that they were married he could step up and get her a car. They would pick it up next week because he had insisted that air conditioning be installed.

But his musings didn't keep him from the task at hand. He was expecting Richard Collins to show up at any minute and when he did he'd have a little surprise for him.

He could still hear Jacoby's voice reminding him that killing the man or beating him to a pulp would accomplish nothing; that he like Pete had been hired to do a job. But that didn't stop his hands from wanting to ring the guy's neck or hit him until he broke every bone in his body. The P.I. lit a cigarette and continued to wait.

Looking at his watch he saw it was 9:00. The night at Edie's was barely getting started. After the car shopping, she had told him she an errand to run and to please be careful in whatever he was up too. If he wasn't there to pick her up by 1:00, she'd get a ride home from Emmett. Pete had left his car at a neighborhood park and walked home, to give the element of surprise.

A Ford truck went down the road pulling into the house across the street, followed by Chad's father's station wagon leaving their ranch house. It was a strange development really, all houses on one side of the street, most 10-15 years old, all townhouses on this side, built within the last 2-3 years. He walked around the side of their place, saw a 1952 Mustang come down the road, turn in the cull-du-sac and go back out to the main road. Standing in the shadow of the small front porch, he crushed his cigarette and sighed. This could prove to be a long night.

But it wasn't more than fifteen minutes or so when he saw the Buick pull up to the curb in front of the townhouse and stop the engine. From his perch on the neighbor's fence, Pete watched as Richard Collins lit a cigarette taking his time to smoke it, rolling down his window and throwing the butt out on the street. Then he got out of the car and stretched, reached for his binoculars and took a look around the block. Being hired to follow people or watch people wasn't a crime; he had done it more than he cared to think about, but binoculars was another story all together. Collins started up the slope to the Gunn's' yard, pausing to take a breath and light another cigarette. Pete wished he could have another but he didn't dare. He didn't want anything to give him away until he was ready.

Teddy had stashed the license plate number in the evening paper just as they had discussed and Pete had called Jacoby with the information. The lieutenant called back about two hours later, somewhat perturbed but mostly apologetic he hadn't believed Edie's story and gave his friend the information—it belonged to a Richard Collins, two bit detective from across the river who specialized in divorce cases.

Collins neared the house, walked up on the porch, took out his binoculars and tried to peek in the front window but the drapes were drawn. Stepping off into the grass he started around the side by the apple tree Pete quietly following him. Once more he tried to look into a window but he was unable to see because of the curtains. Peter shook his head thinking how easily this man gave up, what kind of detective was he? Collins walked to the patio fence, climbed half way up and once more adjusted his binoculars to his face. Pete watched as Collins somewhat precariously scanned the windows of the second floor, looking eagerly for anything he might see. Just as his hand reached to open the gate to the yard area, Gunn grabbed his adversary by the arm and held him in a vice like grip.

"I'd suggest for you own sake you don't make a sound." He said in a low voice. Rick wiggled trying to slip away but Pete held him tight. "I would very much like to hurt you right now, so I think you should stay still." The other man stiffened as he felt Peter's gun at the back of his neck and he made a whimpering sound. "So why don't we just have a talk and you tell me why you've been spying on my wife."

"I have no idea what you mean." The other man spat out." His whimpering becoming more like blubbering with every turn of the gun against his skin. "I just got lost."

"I see. So you just got lost going through my yard with a pair of binoculars for the last few days? If I were you I'd think about pursuing another past time because this one could get you in all kinds of trouble."

"I'm not doing anything you haven't done yourself." Rick sputtered. "I know who you are Gunn." He took a deep breath and seemed to regain some composure. "Just because your suits cost as much as I make in a month and your shoes are Italian made and you drive that snazzy car doesn't mean that deep down inside you're aren't a detective just like me. You do what you're paid to do. Nothing less, nothing more. "

"All right, suppose you tell me just who paid you and what did they pay you for." Pete couldn't remember the last time he had been this angry but the man did have a point. He took a deep breathe and led Collins to a patio chair. Sitting down right beside him, he kept the gun pressed into the side of the guy's head. "Now tell me your story."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I understand hiring the detective to follow me." Edie sipped her cup of coffee, adding more cream, "but why the dress?" After extracting the entire story out of Collins, and turning him over to Jacoby for illegal trespassing, Gunn had picked his wife up at the supper club and now they were discussing his findings over pie and coffee at Lucky's Diner.

"He wasn't sure what she was trying to get across with the dress and frankly neither do I. Aside from the fact that it's purple and she knows I hate the color and it's more than a bit revealing, it's just a Miranda Elliott dress."

"Peter Gunn do you have any idea how much a Miranda Elliott dress costs?" she gave him that 'and people say you are so smart' look. "I had Caroline call up the boutique this evening and get some prices." She pulled a piece of paper out of her clutch. "One dress that she designed would cost more than three of my usual dress purchases combined."

"Like the dress you have on right now?" he seemed incredulous.

"Just like this one."

"How could one dress cost that much?"

"Well, I don't know _mister I pay $300 for a suit without blinking_." And she touched his cheek lovingly.

Taking that hand he kissed it, keeping hold of it inside his larger one. "I don't buy women's clothing as a usual thing. I honestly had no idea. But at prices like that surely she had a good reason for sending it."

Edie nodded. "Or maybe she's trying to make you jealous."

"How do you figure that?"

"I wear that to the club, I'm likely to attract some attention don't you think. And I think she's assuming I will because my darling husband bought it for me."

"But I came home and told you…oh wait a minute, she doesn't know that."

"No she doesn't. And so I wear it one night and you come in and have a fit and maybe we even fight about it and then she'll be waiting for you with arms open wide."

"And she knows what night I'll walk into the club because…"

"She was the one that had Classen hire you so you'd be away and he promised you'd be gone so many days."

"But I discovered what the problem was, and left early. Which would also explain why he kept trying to find other things for me to do. Of course it all makes sense now. I hope Jacoby found something more on Collins and can make it stick because we have to make sure he and Miranda don't talk for a few days." He pulled some bills out of his pocket with his free hand and laid them on the table.

They walked out to the car, his arms going around her holding her fast against the door. "Are you sure you don't want to be the detective?" he teased, laying a kiss on the side of her neck. "You were really on a roll there."

"I was doing pretty good." She agreed, her lips searching for his and finding them in a breathtaking kiss. It was a beautiful moment, a sliver of moon in the sky and a nice breeze skittering across the night. They kissed again and again, his lips leaving hers to play in the hollow of her throat and moving across her skin. She closed her eyes, her body responding to his. "Pete we need to go home," she whispered kissing him again.

"Hmm." He nodded, helping her in the car, sliding in beside her. He knew he shouldn't give her the next kiss but he couldn't help himself. She let out a deep sigh, his hands going down to cradle her buttocks, pulling her as close as the car allowed. The sound of a police siren on the next street broke them apart, Edie knowing this wouldn't be the first time he'd left her to go after blue lights. But he didn't seem to pay attention. The ten minute drive home took longer than usual they were sure and it was hard to keep hands in their right place. It wasn't until the next morning they discovered one of Edie's shoes on the front porch.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP


	5. Chapter 5

Professionals for Hope were a local organization that provided food and clothing for underprivileged children. Every September they had a dinner and asked businesses to donate goods and services for an auction that was quite popular among the attendees. Mother had always donated an evening for two, and Pete donated a free investigation as well as buying tickets for the dinner whether he went or not. So when a representative of the charity came into talk to the owner of _Edie's_ , Mrs. Gunn was more than happy to help her out. Allison Carlyle was about Edie's age and had just moved to the area from Boston when she accepted the position of auction coordinator three months ago. The two women hit it off right away and over tea Edie donated a package that included a complete night of dinner and dancing, with cover charge, wine, starters, their pick of the menu, dessert, and the finest coffee.

"We thank you for your generosity." Allison shook her hand as they got ready to end their conversation. "Do you have plans to attend the dinner on Saturday?"

Peter Gunn walked in just then, smartly dressed in a black suit, everything in place as always. Allison gave him an appreciative look, Edie reminding herself he was all hers and there was no reason to be jealous. But no wonder women acted that way he did look like a million dollars.

He winked at his wife as he walked over to the table where she and Allison were sitting and stood beside her chair, laying a hand on Edie's shoulder.

"Allison, this is my husband Peter Gunn. Pete, this is Allison Carlyle the new auction coordinator for Professionals for Hope."

They shook hands, "I had heard Mitch was retiring." Gunn remarked. "Are you enjoying it here?"

"It gets better everyday." She smiled; her eyelashes blinking so fast Edie said later they could have been leaving a message in Morse code. Since I've got you in front of me Mr. Gunn may I ask if you would like to donate something for the cause."

She gratefully accepted his usual donation which usually brought in a bid of over 2,000. Peter Gunn was known for being the best and was also known for not being cheap. It was always a highlight of the dinner. "And yes to answer your question both Mrs. Gunn and I do plan to be at the dinner on Saturday night."

"Excellent." Allison gave him a smile that showed her dimples. "I'll look forward to seeing you there."

Edie suddenly had to excuse herself but nodded in Pete's direction before walking rather quickly towards the back. Allison got up to leave but Gunn held up his hand and smiled in his special way. "One more thing Miss Carlyle, I was wondering if you could tell me, did Miranda Elliott donate anything to the cause this year?" And he did his best to look like it was an innocent question.

"I don't even have to look that up." She sighed. "I was determined to get something, even a scarf especially since Mitchell said she hadn't donated anything that he knows of. Apparently she came to the dinner most years but going back she never even bought the ticket. It seems that Miss Elliott doesn't like the idea of just anyone being able to purchase one of her dresses without her supervision. Can you imagine what one of her pieces would bring at an auction like ours?

"What if I told you my wife has a Miranda Elliott dress and would be more than happy to donate it to your cause."

"An authentic Miranda Elliott?"

"As real as you can get. And it will only have been worn once."

"Are you sure your wife wants to part with it?"

"It would give her the up most pleasure to see it go for something beneficial rather than hang in her closet What do you say?"

"What day can you bring it by the hotel?"

"Saturday, freshly dry- cleaned and ready to sell. I'll drop it by your headquarters around 3:00."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Friday nights were usually quite busy at the supper club and Edie was expecting this one to be no different. Besides the standard fish offering—Chilean sea bass with spinach rice and sweet potatoes baked in cinnamon and rosemary there was a choice of carbonara with a field of greens salad, or baked chicken with sausage and raisin dressing along with a variety of appetizers and desserts. Just the thought of it made her stomach rumble. But she mustn't eat anything if she wanted to fit into that dress.

She had tried it on last night and had to admit she loved the way it hugged her curves and showed off her assets. The silk felt good against her skin and made her feel very pretty. The tummy was a little tight but overall it was perfect and it was just for one night. She would wear the pearl necklace from Pete and the white gold teardrop earrings that she had bought after her first big gig and she knew she would look wonderful. It was hard to imagine that Miranda could make a dress that fit so well without any appointments and such. The designer was very talented. Heading back to her dressing room, she heard Emmett call her name. "There's a phone call for you Edie they said it was important."

Her heart slowed down when it wasn't Pete related but started banging once again when the voice on the other end told her that Dr. Morgan wanted to speak with her. "I'm sorry for the lateness of the call." He apologized. "But I have the lab results back and thought you might want to know as soon as possible."

"I appreciate that." She was trying to stay calm, and quickly loosing ground. She had been going to Christopher Morgan since she had first moved to the city and while she was very happy with him like most men he could be annoying. "It didn't take as long as I thought it might." She added.

"Twenty four hours standard." She could hear him smiling. "I had to deliver three babies today so you can thank them for me still being in the office this time of day."

"I will." She could hear paper rustling and she wanted to hurry him along. "Doctor Morgan?"

"Here it is." She heard him pull open an envelope and unfold a piece of paper. "Mrs. Gunn, I'm happy to say the frog laid eggs many, many eggs."

It took a minute for his news to sink in as she half sat half fell down in the chair behind her. "When?" she finally managed to ask.

"It's estimated to be around the third week of April. "Close enough to be a honeymoon baby."

"Baby." She muttered, the word suddenly becoming real. She was having a baby! She and Pete! Oh she couldn't wait to tell him! But how in the world was she going to do that?

"Edie," Emmett pointed to his watch while across the room Leslie did the same thing both men reminding her she was going to be late for the opening. "I've got to go, thank you so much Dr. Morgan. This definitely deserves a free meal." She giggled. "Bye."

She hurried back to her dressing room, touching up her make up as fast as she could and putting the dress on carefully. The panties problem had been taken care of with a quick trip to Marshall's that morning and it wasn't the first outfit she had worn without a bra. She pulled the dress down across her hips and touched her stomach with her hands. "And here I thought you were too many doughnuts." She whispered, letting her fingertips linger for a moment.

Edie did the last minute touches, the necklace she had worn all day, but now she slipped on the earrings and changed shoes. A brief look in the full length mirror let her know that she did look wonderful and she couldn't help but smile. Just wait until Pete saw her in this dress. Just wait until Miranda saw her in this dress. The combo was starting up, the night was about to go on.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Richard Collins had been booked on trespassing on private property and being a peeping tom but neither charge had stuck. Lieutenant Jacoby had taken him out of his cell and instead of walking the detective to the front door had escorted him to his office where Peter Gunn was waiting. "What's the big deal here?" Collins demanded to know as he was shown a chair, the policeman locking the door behind him. "You can't keep me here, I'm free to go."

"You are indeed." Gunn nodded, offering him a cup of coffee, which Rick turned down. "But going through your records the Lieutenant and I found a few discrepancies that could get your license pulled." Pete's eyebrows went up. "Do you understand?"

"So, what do you want?"

"From now on you are working for me." Pete stopped to let the irony sink in.

"What the?"

The tall detective pulled a heavy envelope out of his suit pocket and tossed it at Collins. "There should be enough there to make sure Miranda Elliott shows up at _Edie's_ this evening, either with you or someone else I don't care and two tickets for the Professionals for Hope dinner tomorrow night which you and Miss Elliott will attend, again together or separately I don't care. Once you've completed that task successfully, I'll pay you another $500. So, do we have a deal?"

"And if I don't." Collins found his defiant tone.

"I'll look into pulling your license." Jacoby answered in an almost amused voice.

"That's blackmail."

"If that's what you want to call it. What I need now is an answer, are you in or out?"

"I'm in."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"I haven't done this much subterfuge since the war." Leslie gave a satisfied smile and straightened his tie. "Miss Elliott called a few moments ago reserving a table for six. As instructed by Mrs. Gunn I have marked off the tables in this vicinity so that when you sir." He nodded in Pete's direction "take your lovely wife out onto the terrace, the designer's natural curiosity should overcome her and things should proceed from there."

The Gunn's took hands and nodded. "Does anyone else feel silly about this?" Edie couldn't help but laugh.

"That's why it should be fun."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Miranda Elliott loved being the center of attention and at this moment she felt extremely happy. Feeling very generous and content she invited a group of friends out for a night at _Edie's_ supper club secretly delighted that sometime during the night there could be quite the blow up. And it would be all her fault. It was delicious to think about!

She had to admit the food at _Edie's_ was quite delicious and she was enjoying her starter of spinach and artichoke dip, spreading generous amounts on the brushetta. She had called the server Wesley over to refill her wine glass twice before the main course had arrived. She chatted with Martin Upshaw her newest companion but really in a new suit and a nice hair cut Richard Collins wasn't bad looking and he did have a sense of humor. She just didn't remember him being quite as nervous as he was tonight.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter's wife talking to a couple two tables up. And she was wearing the dress! "Richard." She bumped his hand. "And doesn't she look nice? I told Pete I could make her look better, she seems to be glowing." The detective nodded in agreement. Some men were very lucky.

Miranda watched as her former boyfriend's wife stopped to instruct one of the waitresses and the fashion designer started to play one of her favorite games—comparing herself to other women. For her the world was full of other women not quite as pretty as she was, not quite as tall or as petite, not quite as voluptuous or having to much on top. Of all the women in the world she was convinced she was the best looking one. And Peter Gunn deserved her.

He was coming in the door now and it made Miranda's heart jump. Soon he would be hers again. Well actually it would probably be a few days; he wasn't easily convinced about anything. But one look at his wife in that dress with every man enjoying her assets should easily get the ball rolling.

The combo finished their interpretation of " _These Foolish Things."_ and Emmett handed the microphone to Edie to start her song.

 _And when I told them how wonderful you are,_ _  
_ _They didn't believe me. They didn't believe me!_ _  
_ _Your lips, your eyes, your curly hair,_ _  
_ _Are in a class beyond compare,_ _  
_ _You're the lovliest thing that one could see!_ _  
_ _And when I tell them,_ _  
_ _And I cert'nly am goin' to tell them,_ _  
_ _That I'm the girl whose boy one day you'll be._ _  
_ _They'll never believe me. They'll never believe me._ _  
_ _That from this great big world you've chosen me!_

Pete took a seat on the edge of the blocked off area, watching his wife sing and going over his lines in his head. They often had little squabbles but only one time in their four years together had they actually fought to where he had fear they might be over. This was going to be very hard.

Edie started the last refrain of the tune, and he lit a cigarette, motioning with his other hand she should meet him on the terrace. The applause started and she bowed her head in thanks, his eyes closing as he noticed the purple dress could barely contain her breasts as she moved. It would have been easy to be mesmerized by the pink tip of her nipple rubbing against the silk but right now there was work to be done. He took the last drag of his cigarette, crushed it into the ash tray and cracked his knuckles.

It was a chilly night for September and she shivered slightly. Instead of walking her to the edge to overlook the water or put his arms around her he looked at her and sighed. "What are you wearing?" and he held her out from him even further, making sure Miranda got a good view. He hoped his voice didn't sound too harsh.

"The dress that you sent me." She shivered again. "I figured this was the best way to thank you."

"Edie, I didn't send you that dress. What on earth makes you think I would ever do such a thing?"

"It was signed to my darling, Pete." Which gave me a very good idea that you sent it. She was starting to get angry now.

"You'd think you would know me better than that. First of all I would never buy anyone anything in that color and second of all look how revealing it is Do you think I want every man on earth to see that much skin on my wife?"

"I don't understand." She crossed her arms in front of her chest and her eyes were sparkling. "What do you mean you didn't send it?"

"Just like I said, I didn't send it."

"But you signed the card."

"Edie Gunn." His voice was the one he reserved for con-man and gangsters when he was letting them know he was highly displeased and his trigger finger was itchy. "I did not send that dress, the awful, disgusting garment, now take it off."

"Fine." Before he realized what she was doing she reached around and pulled at the zipper that held the barely there material that covered her breasts. "Now everyone can see some skin."

"Don't be ridiculous woman."

"I'm only following your rules Mr. Gunn."

"Now, I've had it." And he tried not to cringe when he slapped her across the cheek. It wasn't a real slap, he had spent hours with one of his special friends Zubin on how to make a slap look painful and genuine without hardly touching the person at all. Zubin had been a choreographer with the Russian circus for years before coming to America and was happy to do Pete a favor for once that shouldn't get anyone killed.

There were low murmurs through the restaurant, (most of the diners had been told a head of time what would be occurring) and Emmett rushed up putting his jacket a round Edie and taking her towards the dressing room. At that moment Miranda left out the back way, a huge smile on her face and Pete fought the desire to laugh. Maybe he should have become an actor.


	6. Chapter 6

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"So your little charade went on without a hitch?" Lieutenant Jacoby passed Pete a cup of coffee and then took a sip of his own.

"I must admit it went very well. But I don't like the thought of slapping any woman, especially Edie even if it was fake."

"Well if the detective business ever goes under you know you have an acting career to fall back on."

"Thanks for the encouragement."

He made himself stay for an hour, helping Jacoby go over a list of recent paroles. Finally he excused himself and walked out into the chilly night. For the last six months or so he had cut back on the number of cigarettes he smoked per day but today he had made up for it. The tip flamed up with aid of his gold lighter and he walked down the block to his car.

Leslie had promised to have the dress sent to the cleaners and delivered to Miss Carlyle in time for the auction. Miranda would be there and he could see the look on her face when the dress was modeled and introduced with a starting bid of $2,000. He took the tickets he had for the event out of his pocket and started at them, suddenly having no desire to see it for himself. Quickly he withdrew his fountain pen from his side pocket and wrote across the one ticket, enjoy yourselves and slid them into a near by mail box.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Miranda knew that Peter wouldn't show up that same night but she was sure he would call. The designer could hear the conversation in her head as she sat in her velvet upholstered chair waiting for the phone to ring. Pete would say how sorry he was that he hadn't known the truth before marrying a floozy like Edie Hart and could Miranda ever forgive him. She would of course and tell him it wasn't his fault that he had been lead down the wrong path. After their break up he had been devastated and she Miranda shouldn't have left him alone for so long. She had only let him break off the relationship in the first place because he had been so determined and there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for him.

Half an hour dragged to 45 minutes and she had knocked off two whiskies by then. Chi her Yorkshire terrier was curled up on her lap and Miranda was getting drowsy but she knew Peter was going to call. Maybe they'd have lunch tomorrow. Maybe he'd thank her for sending the dress and showing him, showing him, her eyes were closing. Chi stretched her tiny legs out and Miranda's head hit the back of the chair. Collie the maid came in to see if she needed anything else but the designer was fast asleep. Maybe Collie would just go to bed too.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The little old lady had been selling flowers on the corner by the courthouse and Pete had stopped buying two dozen; a mix of zinnias and sunflowers. Finding a vase when he got home, he made the best bouquet he could and placed it on the coffee table, then went into the kitchen to make sure a pot was brewing in the electric maker. Sherlock came in once more trying to climb up his leg and the man picked him up and scratched the feline under the chin. "Come on, let's go find Jac, it's time for you two to have your dinners."

He had grown up having dogs, and they had done everything together. His last dog Cooper had died about five years after Pete had left home and when his father called with the news the police recruit found he took it harder than he had ever thought. But they had been dogs. With Edie, he had discovered that dogs, cats, all animals could be regarded as family. They referred to each other as Mommy and Daddy when talking about their furry children and had from the beginning. Jac had only been a member of the family for a few months, but Sherlock had lived with Edie for almost four years and from the beginning he had been their boy.

By the time he heard his wife's key in the door, he had a bottle of wine chilling, the dog and cat fed, a fire blazing and favorite nightgown laying out on the bed for her. If they wanted it there was still half of a sour crème peach pie in the frig and his answering service had been told he was not to be disturbed for any reason. It was hard for him knowing someone might be calling with an interesting case and he had no idea what it was. But he also knew that marriage was something you had to work at and he planned for them to be man and wife for a very long time.

He met her at the door with a kiss, taking her purse and laying it on the foyer table. "How was the rest of your evening?"

"Good." She put her arms around his neck and kissed him again. "But better now that I'm home. "My don't you look sexy this evening." Her cool hands stroked his cheek.

"Do I?" His lips brushed her ear lobe, taking it between his teeth and pulling gently.

"Stop that." She didn't mean it. "And yes you do. "I like those two top buttons undone and the tie is just loose enough to make me want to loosen it some more." The kiss that followed was hard to end.

"I laid out a nightgown for you if you want to change." He told her as they walked into the dining room and have some wine chilling. I thought we could use a few minutes to gather our thoughts after today."

"Good idea." She nodded. "I'll be right back. She turned around half way up the stairs. "Is there any pie left?"

"I'll cut us each a slice."

It was nice to take her shoes and stockings off and shedding her dress and slip quickly she clipped her hair up on her head, and stepped into the shower for a fast moment washing off of the grime and smoke. Finally with her makeup off she felt fresh and clean.

The nightgown Pete had left was one of her favorites and it felt cool against her body. The slippers were not the right ones; she preferred his old ones that were a bit too big but much more comfortable. He always laid out the pink eyelet ones her mother had given her for Christmas a couple of years ago. She put her feet into them getting a glance of herself in the full length mirror.

When would she start to show she wondered? Her sister-in-law Lisa had had swollen breasts from almost the beginning but didn't actually show until close to the fifth month. She outlined her own breasts lightly; a sly smile on her lips thinking how much Pete would enjoy that aspect of pregnancy. Not that he had any complaints. Nor had the handful of guys she had actually allowed that far.

She knew she would need new clothes, especially for work. And what about working—she was sure Pete would leave that up to her but would she want too? Once the baby came she knew she wouldn't, at least for a while. Pulling the night gown back so it was tight against her stomach she rubbed her torso with her other hand. There would be morning sickness and leg cramps and cravings and change of moods and her feet and ankles might swell but she knew the first time she felt the baby move she wouldn't care. But right now she had to tell Pete. She was sure he'd be excited. But the fact was she still had to tell him.

"Did you get lost?" he asked her as she joined him on the sofa taking the wine glass he offered. "Just making sure I looked perfect." She ran her hand down his thigh.

"You always look perfect." He leaned in and she took in his scent of tobacco and Royal Lime aftershave.

"Flirt."

"Just stating the facts ma'am" he kissed the side of her neck.

"Whatever you say Sergeant Friday."

Pete retrieved the pie from the kitchen while Edie put on a few Bobby Troup records and brought the flames in the fireplace to a soft crackling. While they ate they talked about Miranda and how she thought a dress could come between them. "I must be a hot commodity." Pete teased as he sat down his empty plate.

"You have no idea."

She ate her pie slowly, taking a sip of wine every now and then, trying to think of the best way to tell her husband the news. The first time she had mentioned children they had been together six months. She had thrown a dime in the water for her wish (he had been out of pennies) and he said he liked the thought of children.

He had been pathetically scared of the baby he had found outside his door but had been so good with the nine year old left temporarily in his care. They had made sure their new home had had three bedrooms and three months before they had married had stopped using all protection. So, why was she nervous?

Edie sat down her wine glass and stretched out on the couch, Pete taking her feet in his lap, starting to rub one.

"You know how to make a girl happy." She sighed, closing her eyes. Inwardly she counted to three. "Pete, honey?"

"Yes my love?" He rubbed the ball of her foot and she gave out a sigh. "What is it?" Was she still a little nervous about the fake fight?

"Pete." She started again, pulling her feet away and sitting perfectly still beside him. "Pete, you, I mean we, well, both of us together, we did, and Pete we're going to have a baby." There, she had said it. The room was quiet.

"A baby?" his voice was shaky now and he turned to look at her. "A baby?"

"Pete." She began her tone a little worried but her interrupted her laying a kiss on her lips and picking her up, twirled around the living room. He kissed her again before setting her down and collapsing beside her. "Oh honey, a baby."

"So you are happy?"

"I don't think happy describes how I feel. Oh honey." He caressed her cheek softly and kissed her. "How long do we have? What are we going to need? What should we do first? We need to clean out that room and get a crib and a bureau and some little baby clothes and…"

"Pete, there's time for all of that. Nothing has to be done right now" she soothed. She kissed him gently at first and then with more passion, feeling him relax under her touch. "Come on daddy, I have a plan."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The brown dachshund couldn't understand why the door wouldn't open. He had tried every trick he could think of, but he still couldn't get into the room. He knew his mom and dad were in there, he was sure of it. Every now and then he could hear his mama say "Pete!" And once he heard his dad say "ouch" followed by a burst of laughter. Sure, he had a nice little doggie bed but why sleep in it when their bed was so much more comfortable? He went hunting for Sherlock who was curled up on the couch. After a lot of hissing and spitting the ginger cat followed him upstairs but not even hooking his claw over the keyhole seemed to work. A burst of giggling sounded from the other side of the door, then a bump and a "oh." Humans, such strange creatures.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A letter came the next week the envelope embossed with the name and address of Allison Carlyle, Professional of Hope 225 Felicity Drive.

"Miranda Elliot's dress brought a record amount to Professionals for Hope. The moment the model walked out on stage the whole floor broke out into whispers and Miss Elliott stood up from her chair and yelled "Where do you get MY dress!" Mrs. Noah Greenway of Greenway Tile placed the first bid on the dress for $200 and Miss Elliott started bidding against her. The dress sold for $5,000 making this our most successful year ever. Thank you more than I can say.

Sincerely,

Allison Carlyle.

Pete laid the letter down on the kitchen table and scratched his nose. "So what do you think of that?"

"Serves her right having to bid on her own dress," Edie wrinkled her nose and sat down on her husband's lap. "I almost wish she would have had to buy it."

"Maybe we could have her make you another one and see how much we could get her to pay for it." He teased. "We could quit our jobs and live off her money."

"Now that's an idea."

"I come with a good one every now and then." And he kissed her.

"Your coffee's going to get cold."

"Who cares?"

{The End}


End file.
